


Early Sunsets Over Monroeville

by snazzybaby



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, Early Sunsets Over Monroeville, M/M, No Happy Ending Fest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzybaby/pseuds/snazzybaby
Summary: Based on the song. Gerard and Frank are lovers in the middle of the apocalypse and are always escaping right on time. One night after a large mob found their house, Frank and Gerard got Separated from Ray and Mikey. In a search to find his brother and friend, Gerard faces what it’s like to love and lose.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 2





	Early Sunsets Over Monroeville

It was beginning to get cold outside, and the bags of rice, water bottles and canned corns were running low. Fruits and vegetables won’t grow when there’s frost, so maybe it was time to go out and look through a store. 

“Ray wake up, please.” Gerard school the tall man, hoping for a response. Being the one with the car keys and the one who sleeps the heaviest is not a good combination when the keys are in his back pocket. “Ray!” He awoke with a loud snort and his head shot up, bumping on Gerard’s. “Fuck!” The Black haired boy rubbed his head and looked around to see everyone staring and giggling at him. “Mikey get the keys and warm up the car.” 

Gerard’s brother reached into Ray’s pocket and awkwardly grabbed the keys. “Sorry-“ he muttered, as he touched his friend’s ass. 

“It’s all good-“ he was cut off by his own yawn and he stood up. “I needed to wake up anyways. Get going with the boys. Ya know.” They nodded at each other and Gerard was a few feet away kissing all over Frank’s neck. 

“Good morning, buggie.”   
“Don’t call me that!” Frank was giggling and wriggling his hands into Gerard’s. Their fingers interlocked slowly and the kisses became for loving and more towards his lips. One last kiss was straight on the lips. Mikey made a fake gagging noise and they turned to glare at him. 

“You’re just upset that you don’t have anyone to kiss.” Gerard stuck out his tongue and Mikey crosses his arms, walking out the front door and starting the car. 

“You good to drive?” Frank nodded, standing up and pulling up his jeans. 

The lovers stared at each other with warm smiles, one walking out to the car, Gerard now alone with Ray. 

The tallest of the two patted Gerard’s back. “You’re lucky you’ve got someone like him during these times. You’re not all alone.” 

“I’m lucky... I’m happy. I just wish other people were here.... I wish this was over.” Gerard have a a small smile and reminisced over his parents. 

There was a loud honk and it startled the two. “I guess it’s time to go.” They chuckled and walked out to the car, buckling up and look at each other.

“Stay together. Okay?” Mikey grabbed his older brothers hand and gave a scared look. 

“I’m here, Mikes. You have us.” 

At the store, they grabbed all the frozen food, all the water and all the sweets they could get. Last time they were cautious of what to take in case anyone else needed food, but after three weeks of no one in sight, they decided they were the last ones. 

As they packed all their things into the trunk, there was a snarl. “In the car!” Gerard made sure Frank got in, as Ray made sure Mikey got in, Ray hopped in the car and so did Gerard, slamming the door and speeding away to their house. 

Mikey couldn’t help but look behind them as a large group of them were limping towards their car, soon losing sight of them. “How didn’t we see them coming?! Oh my god are you all ok?” Ray was terrified, clutching his knees tightly and looking at everyone. Frank nodded and used one hand off the wheel to grab Gerard’s hand.

“I love you.” He whispered. 

That night, the door were locked all the way, they were in the basement with their blankets and food, and they felt safe. Gerard and Frank cuddled up for warmth and Mikey was on the other side of Gerard, also cuddling him. Ray couldn’t sleep. He was too scared to lose his only family. Too scared to die. 

Suddenly the loud banging upstairs made me very one wake up. “Fuck! Is it them? H-how did they find us?” Gerard gasped and grabbed his brother and Lover’s hand tightly. “Let’s go! Get your weapons, get your protection! Go to the porch and run!” 

They all did as he said, running upstairs, knives and guns in hand. There was blood splattered left and right as ten came at them, Ray able to kill half of them. 

Mikey ran outside with Gerard and kissed his cheek. “You two go now. I’ll wait for him. I promise I’ll be okay!” Gerard and Frank refuses to leave him until a large mob of about 40 were groaning and snarling towards them, faster than before. 

Gerard grabbed Frank and ran as fast as they could towards the woods. They didn’t stop running until they saw a building. 

There was broken glass and metal scraps everywhere. It looked like people lived here a while ago. There was one large bed and a few ripped up bags of food. “Do you think they’re still here?” 

Gerard shook his head and looked around. Silence filled the night and Gerard tu led Frank into the bed. “I just hope Mikes and Ray will be here soon.”


End file.
